With the increasing flexible work practices and team based management structures, the ability to reconfigure workspaces easily and cost effectively has become particularly important. There is a need for improved modular storage systems that are able to be adapted quickly and flexibly to changing shapes and sizes of workspaces which are characteristic of flexible work practices.
More generally, there is always the need for improved modular storage systems that offer new elements of flexibility in design of walls, partitions, cabinets and the like out of multipurpose structural units.